metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RAN1/Archive 2
SEO Hello Ran, I had a msg that you were asking about advanced SEO type things. We have a couple of best practices we try to employ when we're working with a community. The first is to see what people are searching for within a topic. When I did a search for Metroid I came up with : Metroid, Metroid Prime, Metroid 3, Metroid Super, Metriod Corruption, codes, ending, hunter map...to name a few. Then what we'll do is work with the homepage to make sure that the most popular search tearms are linked to from the homepage, are surfaced at the top of the page, and that the links go to pages of the same name. For instance: Since Metriod Prime came up we would want to have a Metroid Prime page, and a link to that page from the main page. We also try to keep the number of links on the main page within 100 - 125 total links. Something I noticed with your main page is that your top links don't have much to do with the topic About this wiki • New pages • New files • Categories • Wiki tutorial • Help pages • Spoiler policy Other languages Español/Spanish • Français/French • Português/Portuguese • Italiano/Italian • Deutsch/German Live IRC internet chat Connect Now using your IRC client! • Connect Now using the Java Freenode Gateway - No Software Required! • More Information Since Metroid: Other M is coming out fairly soon, and will most likely be a big search item, you should have that link closer to the top of the page. I would suggest moving the text I pasted above to the botom of your homepage, it will still be surfaced for users, but it won't be the first thing the search bots see. You could also take a look at the "Top Content" link and "most visted" and make sure that those links are surfaced on the main page, as those are links that the community goes to the most. Let me know if/when you'd like more suggestions and I'll see what I can do. Cheers! Sena 15:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again, one thing I did notice was http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Description you might want to take a look at that and make sure it has more of the most searched terms included. :Also, http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki is a good example of a main page, so you might want to take a look at how they're doing things, or http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Witcher_Wiki is another good option. :Also, in most cases we tell people to remove unnecessary links such as about this wiki, new pages, other languages, the irc stuff, etc. But I know some communities are very attached to those being on the homepage. We usually tell people any links on the main page that arent for important info related to the topic of the wiki (game/movie/tv show) should be taken off. :*embrace a less is more policy with the homepage :*move the video trailer up farther, people hate scrolling :*consider removing the helping out section :*don't have dates as links, it kills SEO :Hope those help, those are the things we try to do when we're working on a wiki. Cheers, Sena 17:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::As much as I feel the SEO is necessary, I, as well as a few other users in the community, feel as if this is more trouble than it's actually worth. The methods you are suggesting we consider borderline precarious and unnecessary, lines which our community does not want to cross. As a result, we would prefer that you do not give us any more SEO suggestions at this time. Should we think that we are ready for more SEO tips, I'll probably contact you again, but for now, I think we'll leave the main page in it's current state. In either case, thanks for your time. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 00:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Lolz well aren't I Stupid I meant to go to the Dark Samus Page and just to replace your revision of mine on the DS page with the information I added on the SA-X/Ridley page and also to fix the double period but I accidently clicked on SA-X. --Metroid101 19:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed your edit summary on the page and I was thinking "Hmhmmm…" For epic lulz! :P. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm there. Ping me when you arrive. BNK [ |T| ] 21:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Criteria Hi. I go by the Spotlight Criteria. If you can meet all of those then generally speaking there is no problem with getting a spotlight. At anyrate, right now, Wikitroid has a few areas to work on to meet the criteria. 1) it has an excessively long sitenotice (it sould be 2 lines or less) 2)you need to add a link to recently added images in the sidebar menu 3)it looks like you have taken care of most of the uncategorized pages, but there are a few left 4) you would need to turn back on the automated wikia welcome tool and 5) You should probably finish changing the skin and doing whatever it is to the main page so the wiki is in a stable condition when the spotlight goes up. I hope this helps you guys continue improving the wiki! Incidentally I added some code to the css which should turn the text on the white part of the user masthead black so it can be read. You might want to also consider changing the tab colors slightly so follwed links don't blend in. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Responses, point by point: :#I'll see what I can do about the sitenotice. We've had this discussion before with Wikia staff, so I'll see what's the general opinion about our bloated sitenotice. :#On it, though I'd like some coding to get such a display. :#We're also on that. Fortunately, one of the other admins is/has been taking care of that (the cache needs to be updated, as we've had those pages uncategorized from the beginning. :).) :#We feel as if the Wikia welcome tool is not particularly helpful with regard to welcoming users because of the fact that it's automated. We feel better welcoming them in a more personal matter. As a result, we've been welcoming users ourselves (the admins, I mean) and if we had to switch to the Wikia welcome tool method, it would be somewhat disconcerting for us admins. We humbly request that we are allowed to forgo this requirement in lieu of welcoming users ourselves. I'm sure handling the inflow of users will be no trouble; there's almost always an admin around to handle Recent Changes patrolling and welcoming a lot of users if need be. :#Oh, that. The CSS was only for code reducing (taking advantage of a fix used by Monobook folks to make boxes display properly), and we recently re-arranged the home page for SEO/content purposes. We're not planning on changing it anytime soon, so it's stable at the moment. :As for the last part, Wikia's caching system went haywire recently while they were updating some stuff. It doesn't affect Webkit based browsers such as Apple Safari or Google Chrome, but other browsers like Mozilla Firefox and Microsoft Internet Explorer's CSS rendering's has been screwed up because of that. We're currently waiting for a fix to this, as it has substantially broke viewing for some users. This will probably be fixed by the time we ask for the Spotlight in June, and we'll let you know when we're ready for spotlighting. Thanks for letting us know what we need to fix. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand that you guys like to welcome the users -- my own wiki used to do that too. We were reluctant to switch. But the thing is, that even if you are very conscientious about welcoming all new users, there is an inevitable delay between when the new user edits and when the welcome gets posted. During that delay, many users click away. So they may never see the welcome message; this is particularly true for anonymous IP visitors, who are usually at a new IP on any subsequent visits to wikia. The tool responds very quickly, and the statistics showed more users making multiple edits and/or creating an account and making more edits with the tool than without, even on wikis which were very very good about welcomes. ::You can customize the welcome and set it to be signed by whichever admin last edited (and thus is most likely around at the time). You still see when new accounts are created or the welcome is made, so you can still keep an eye on new editors and drop a more personal note if you want. So really very little functionality is lost and editors are gained. That in the end is why my wiki chose to use it. ::All that said, it's really up to you/your wiki in general whether you use it, but the staff are very firmly behind the welcome tool and consider it an important criteria for spotlighting. Plus it wouldn't really be fair to not require it for one wiki, when we do require it for all the others who request spotlights. So if you want the spotlight you'll need to turn it on. You can always turn it back off once the spotlight comes down again. ::and yes, I know about the caching issues -- they are very frustrating to everyone. -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::After discussing it with the Wikitroid admins, we've decided that the welcome tool be modified so that user pages will not be created automatically, but I believe this will satisfy the criterion of using the Wikia welcome tool. I'll reactivate it after you make sure that this will be okay. Hope this will be enough for the spotlight. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be perfect - the user talk message is all that's needed. Incidentally, when you said you needed some code for the new images link in the sidebar, did you need to know where to link to? It's . Or was there something else you weren't sure about? -- Wendy (talk) 23:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great. I'll reactivate it momentarily. I thought that maybe it was possible to code something like "Latest activity" in the sidebar, but now that I think about it, I'll add a sidebar link in a minute. Thanks for all the help. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Piratehunter How can I contact him? Shadowcrest 01:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IP Welcomes Is there any way that we can hide the IP welcomings or is that something that we don't want to do? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't suppose we need the IP welcomings shown, and we can do that by labeling Wikia as a bot. That said, there are also user welcomes in effect, and hiding IP welcomes on the RC will require us to hide user welcomes on the RC too. I don't suppose it's a major matter…You can contact Wikia directly for disabling the bot with , but if you think it's necessary, you can open an RfC if you want. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a big deal (at the moment), but I thought I'd put it out there. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::There is the problem of it needing to be patrolled, however. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's also a problem that can be solved by making it a bot, etc. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) -_- I thought I asked you not to get involved! >:/ --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll recall, I asked him to get involved. We can't keep having this type of behavior, RBX. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Logo Welcome messages don't look too hot with the new logo image. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :They display fine on my computer. You sure it isn't something to do with the CSS, because I put in a darker blue for the background to match our Phazon background. That may be the problem. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm using Firefox and the logo has a white background in the message. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, well that's been caused by a bug in Wikia's cache going upside-down. It's been sending everyone's browser topsy-turvy to some degree, except me. For some reason, my Safari browser renders the place fine. You'd better use and poke Wikia about this. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your comment on RBX's talk page I know RoyboyX's talk page isn't mine, but BNK clearly monitored my talk page and responded to the comment RoyboyX wrote there. I just hate being followed like that. Just to make sure you didn't misunderstand. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 05:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't misunderstand. Unfortunately for you, this is a wiki; everybody, including BNK, can read the comments on your talk page. DarkSamus89, people will follow you like that if you happen to hand out free links on the wiki. If you wanted him not to come here and see your talk page, then you should not have posted that link in public. I can understand if you don't want him to read the comments, but like I said, this is a wiki. If you didn't want him to come over here, you should have used more private forms of communication. That's my point of view on it. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 14:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand. I just have never been this pissed at anyone in the internet... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) galleries Just fyi we're going to have to come up with a better method to make their behavior "normal", this one was breaking scripts. A lot. Oset• 18:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates I know you expressed some reluctance about the implementation of the Logbook entry Infoboxes before, so I just wanted to get your opinion on it. I asked Fastlizard, and he said that the Templates were a bit fancy, and that I should ask you to change them to make them fit the wiki theme skin more: "to have a special dark scheme for those using the custom Monaco scheme while maintaining the current scheme for monobook users." Does that sound OK? However, I think that the current look is good, and I would like it to be used for both. What do you think? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, congrats on making it to 1000 edits. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::(1) Thanks. :). (2) I'm sort of in a hurry to get to a Brawl, so I'll put it like this: you should probably come on IRC tomorrow, cause I'll think of how we might do this then. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hai. One thousand edits! And your one-thousandth edit was to your USER PAGE?! Heh, I just recently reached 1K myself on SmashWiki, and it was to my E.C. page. Congratifications! :P. By the way: SmashWiki just doesn't feel the same anymore... --HavocReaper'48 16:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Recent Behavior #2 Excuse me? I did see that. I read everything. But ChozoBoy isn't getting the message that me, PH, Ex, Havoc, Zeruel, Metroid101 and every other user does not want TP to exist. So I closed the AfD, and he keeps saying that I'm behaving inappropriately. This is a Metroid Wiki, a METROID WIKI. Not Zelda, Not Animal Crossing, not Tetris. I don't care what wiki does that, we have the List of cameos and crossovers, let's just have that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) | want my opinion? ... (Note: I Exaggerated most of it to show at how stupid this arguement is -.-) Metroid101 21:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Hi RAN1, I have a question:Can i put a walkthrough or some kind of tips to wikitroid? See you soon YoshiStyle thanks for the welcome. thank you for being the first person to acknowledge me. i think i will stay and be a part of the site for a while. AROTTINGNATION 18:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warnings...? Greetings! Allow me to introduce myself, I am InvaderMEEN. I am an admin at Invader Club Wiki and Invader Zim Wiki. I am interested in the notices underneath the Rich Text Editing Window (Before you save your edits... etc.). More specifically, how you did it. If you know how to edit it, please contact me at my talk page. If you do know who did, please direct me to that person. If you don't know who did it, please let me know. Best Regards, InvaderMEEN That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC)